This invention relates to a device to suspend sheeting in a horizontal plane and to transmit the weight of the sheeting to building components, particularly ceiling components. The invention also relates to components of such device. In what follows, it will be assumed without limitation that the sheeting is polyethylene sheeting.
From about 1900 until the 1970s extensive amounts of carcinogenic asbestos were installed in buildings. Extensive efforts are now being made to remove such asbestos from locations back of walls and above ceilings. The present invention is particularly concerned with the removal of asbestos from locations above ceilings or to isolate particular areas of a room by suspending sheeting from the ceiling to the floor in effect creating a tunnel. Presently, some regulations require that as many as two layers of six mil polyethylene sheeting be temporarily installed on ceilings below spaces from which asbestos is to be removed. Alternatively the same regulations require as many as two layers of six mil polyethylene sheeting be temporarily installed surrounding an asbestos removal site such as asbestos flooring tile or asbestos covered pipes traversing an interior area.
At present, polyethylene sheeting is usually suspended from ceilings by make-shift systems involving wood furring strips, staples, spray glue and duct tape.
No prior art device is known for performing the function of suspending polyethylene sheeting from a ceiling either in a horizontal orientation, generally parallel to the ceiling or in a vertical orientation from ceiling to the floor.
The present invention fills the need for such a device.
Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is to provide a device and components thereof for suspending polyethylene sheeting from a ceiling in horizontal orientation.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device and components which are simple and reliable to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device and components which are of simple, inexpensive construction.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a device and components which are highly versatile as to field conditions that can be accommodated.
The manner in which the invention achieves the foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.